The Vampire and The Slayer
by SakuSasu465
Summary: What happens, when Sasuke and Naruto rescue a slayer? SakuSasu NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first atempt at writing a fanfiction story! I really hope you like, but remeber to be nice!

Disclamer: I don't own naruto!

"Get her!" A voice boomed,"We can'ther get away!"

She was running as fast as her tired legs would take her, the cold rain beating down on her making it harder to see., hardered to breathe, the ground was becoming soft and harder to run on, but she knew she couldn't let them get her. She stopped, turned and hit the ground causing it to explode, rocks and treed went flying, the men chasing her stopped and ran for cover. She smirked and took this moment to get a better head start on these assholes. Her pink hair braided in a loose braid with pieces framming her face, they ripped her shirt and bra off, they managed to rip her skirt as well, but when they reached for her panties she kicked the man in the face sending him flying, the man holding her let go of her hands and she sent him flying with a powerful punch. She could hear water moving fast up ahead. _A river?_ she thought.

She stopped in front a river, it was moving fast and you could see that the water was dangerous, she could feel them getting closer. She looked down at her bare feet and legs, if she was going to die it wouldn't be at the hands of those men. She jumped in, the water was cold and it was moving fast, she came up just long enough to take in a litte air before it dragged her back down. The water was cold, and she felt her lungs burning she was strugging to get back up for more air, her world was becoming black. Her pink hair spining wildly in the water, she could feel the air escaping her mouth. At lest she got away.

" Did she jump boss?" A soldier asked, he was clad in metal armor, with a snak simbol on his chest.

"She's as good as dead, damn that bitch, Orochimaru isn't going to be happy we let the slayer get away" The man wispered

Sasuke and Naruto were in the forest hunting, only drinking animal blood get old but they made a pack to never hunt humans, over 300 years ago and they weren't going to break it now. Naruto was stalking a rabit, with his butt in the air, he almost looked like a dog, sniffing the gorund, he was waiting for him to grow a tail. He had his eyes on a deer, but something made the animals run, they felt the gorund shake, they jumped high in the trees to see what was happening. Their eyes widened when they saw trees falling, rocks flying and men flying through the air.

"Whoa, do you think it's a vampire or a slayer who caused that?'' A blonde boy questioned.

They waited a few moment for slowly making their way towards the chaos that was unfolding infront of them. They froze when they heard voices, they concealed themsleves in the trees and listened.

"Hunters" Sasuke growled eyes burning red.

"I Wonder if she drowned, I hope she suffered." A gaurd mused

Sasuke looked at Naruto, Naruto's eyes burning _Did they kill an innocent human girl?_ Sasuke though. With out hesitation they made a bee line for the river, running as fast as they could, to see if they could find the girl the slayers were talking about.

(You see in their world there are vampires and there are slayers. You can get understand why they didnt like the men that pasted, most slayers were violent, dirty, and creepy.)

She shot up through the water and saw a large branch hanging over the water, she reached up and managed to grab it, but thats all she could do. She looked and realized that she was still 20 feet from the shore, and she couldn't move her arms where shaking, she couldn't let go.

"HEY LOOK!" The blonde shouted

Sasuke looked up to see pink, the branch was low her body was still cover by the water, he pink here moving violently in the fast moving water, he could hear her weak attempt tp call for help, he could see she was tired, he watched as she struggled to hold. She could let go at any moment. He jumped on the branch that was hanging down, he knew it would hold the both of them he looked down realizing that she was naked, _those bastards they stripped her too?!_ angery thoughts just kept creeping in. He looked don at the girl and her green eyes pleading for help, he reached his hand towards her, she looked up watching his hand, was she really going to let a _vampire_ help her? She was a slayer, if he knew she was he wouldn't try to help her, but she couldn't think about that she didn't want to die, not like this. He could see the scars, all over her body, they weren't from a few cuts, they were the marks you only get from hunting vampires. He almost thought about letting the slayer die, but there was something about her, the way she looked, he wanted to know more.

She grabbed his hand in her, he realized that if she let go of the branch to grab his hand she would be swept away, he reached down grabbing both her arms and pulling her up,before she knew it she was in his arms, using her arms to cover bear chest they sat on the branch for a minute so he could safely mover without dropping her, he looked down to see her struggling for air, she was tired and beaten. Her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of green, her was long and her body was perfect in his eyes. He slowly moved to where Naruto was Standing.

"YOU DID IT TEME! Oh crap she looked awful." He yell, realizing what shape the girl was in he stopped.

He took of his jacket, it might not be dry but it would cover her up at least.

"Sorry it's wet but its better than nothing" The spikey haired blond said while giving her a goofy grin.

"Thank yo-" her voice was harsh, her throat hurt to much to finsh her sentence.

Naruto smiled, knowing what she was going to say. Sasuke set her down and she pulled Naruto's jacket around her, it was big on her and even it was wet on the outside, it was still warm,

"We have to take her back to your house' Naruto said, you could hear the worry in his voice.

"Hn, I don't knwo how Kakashi will feel about us bringing a slayer home" Sasuke said.

"Y-you knew i wa-" She tried to say but she was losing her voice.

He watched as her eyes widened in fear, she couldn't help but wonder why he saved even though he knew she was a slayer. She tried to get up but her legs out, she felt so weak, and what was worse is she was with two vampires. She was mortified, she could only just lay there and let the rain hit, she was useless without her chakra and her sword... _oh no..her sword._

She gasped.

"My sword, they took my sword.." She whispered.

She struggled to start, but she soon felt a pair of strong arms picking her, green clashed with onxy, he could see the fear in her eyes. He smirked. All she could think about was her sword, it was all she had left of her father, it was her prized possesion. She was going to get it back from that monster.

"Hold on." He growled.

She did as she was told, she held on, she never realized how fast they really were. Salyers were strong and fast but nothing compared to the speed the were moving now. She looked back to see the blonde bouncing from limp to limp, a giant grin planted on his face. He gave he wink, and for some reason she relax. She was still shivering, and moving through the cold air and rain wasint helping. She looked up, his face was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

"Thank you" she whispered.

He looked down, her eyes were closed, he could feel her body tempeture dropping.

They made it too the Uchiha Castle, he ran inside cradling the slayer in his arms. Concern on both their faces.

"KAKASHI!" They both yelled franitcally

Before they knew it a man with spikey white hair appered, an Uchiha forehead protector cover his eye, and a mask cover his mouth.

"What happened?" He questioned

He looked at the girl in Sasukes arms, she was barley breathing,soaked to the bone. He looked at the two boys he has pretty much raised, they were soaked. _What did I miss?_ he thought.

"Here me take her" Kakashi said while swiftly taking the pinkette.

"How long do you think it will take him to find out?" Naruto questioned.

"He probably already knows" Sasuke voice was flat as always.

Why did he save her, why did he save a slayer? She could kill them all and not think twice about it. When he looked into her eyes, he didn's see the lust for blood, he didn't feel her desire to kill him. She was different from all the other slayers he had encountered. All of them, ready to kill, they didn't care if you were human or vampie. They wanted no needed to kill, they got some type of sick rush out of killing. It was sick, but Sasuke didn't see or sense any of that.

He didn't even know her name but he felt like he could trust her, he felt that fate led him to that spot for a reason. He didn't know why but he felt the need to protect her, he that's exactly what he was going to do.

Let me know what you guys think! I'll post a new chapter tomorrow after i get off work. Remember be nice. This stoy wiol have the memebers of team seven but they will be stronger than ever before..


	2. Chapter 2

We'll I came back for more!

Crazymel2008: I love BTVS, and I will always be team BuffyxAngel!

Larshapeach: Thank you for your kind review! I will update as often as I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A few days later she finally woke up, her jade eyes fluttered as she looked around to try and find out where she was. She still felt weak the memories flooded back and she shot up, sending a pain through her spine all the way to her head. She fell back letting out a small whimper.

"You know you shouldn't do that." A monotone voice said coming from the shadows.

She looked to see the raven hair boy sitting in a chair, a flash of concern in his eyes, within a second it was gone back to the same cold stare. _Has he been here the whole time? How long was I out?_ The questions zoomed through her mind.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"About 4 days." He replied "Why were those men after you?"

"How about before I tell you, you tell me your name." She flashed a little smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He stated his name and let it sink in.

She looked at him, with shock and fear written all over her face. _She was saved by an_ _ **Uchiha**_ _, why? She thought._ The Uchiha's were the biggest enemy of the slayers. They had killed 100's of slayers, they never killed and innocent human, but they didn't take kindly to slayer's killing "good" vampires. It is said that they don't drink human blood they just stick to the blood of animals. This vampire clan was one of the strongest, and if the slayer had any brains at all they stayed away from any area the clan could possibly be in and here she was stuck in this room with a member of the most dangerous vampire clan. They were rumored to have these special blood red eyes that let them see the moment of a slayer and copy them perfectly.

"Haruno Sakura..." She said while looking away"W-why would you save me?"

"There's something about you that tells me you aren't a normal slayer.

Before she should could tell them why those men were after her, a goofy blonde burst through the d

"HEY YOURE AWAKE!" He yelled running over to her.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He stated excitedly.

"Haruno Sakura" she said smiling.

He looked at the blonde carefully, he didn't look like Sasuke, and he didn't really look like a vampire. He had spiky blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and when he smiled you could see his fangs. This surprised her, most vampires hid their fangs, but it was almost like he couldn't.

"I'm not a vampire, well not a normal vampire. I'm a demon." Naruto said once he noticed her studying him.

Her jaw dropped, she slowly sat up looking at the two in front of her. Not only was she stuck with and Uchiha but she was stuck with a demon vampire…was that even possible. She groaned and flopped back, letting her head hit the pillow as pulled the covers up over her head.

"This is just a bad dream, you're going to open your eyes and they're not going to be here."She muttered

She sat back up and met the looks of two confused vampires. _Oh shit, this is real..._ She bolted out of bed and ran for the door, almost ripping it off the hinges. She ran down the hallway trying to find an exit, when she spotted what looked like a front door she opened the door, and ran outside and straight into the forest.

"Sakura come back!" Naruto called.

They managed to catch up to her without a problem; they got in front of her cutting off her path.

"We don't want to hurt Sakura, please come back." Naruto Pleaded

Sasuke watched her carefully; he could see she was trying to come up with some sort of plan. His face twisted in confusion when he saw the smirk appear on her face.

"Cha!" she shouted

Her fist connected with the ground, the chakra filled punch ripped the ground apart. The trees fell, and jagged pieces of earth stuck out of the ground, the boys had no choice but to jump out of the way. She took the chance and ran; she still didn't have her strength, that punch should have been enough to destroy half the forest.

"That wasn't nice!" Naruto shouted.

He tackled her, pinning her hands to the ground, after seeing what she did to the ground he didn't really want to find out what she could do to him. She head butted him sending him backwards; she got up to run again but felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, holding her arms at her sides.

"Sakura hold still and listen to us." He growled. "We want to help you not hurt you, you can't go out there yet or you'll be killed."

She stopped struggling realizing he was right, she was powerless in the state she was in now. He let her go and she turned around to look at him. He could see the hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Come on let's go back before someone spots us." He grumbled

"Sorry for trying to attack you, and for head butting you Naruto..." She looked back at the blonde who was still rubbing his forehead.

He looked at her and gave her the biggest smile, "Its okay Sakura, really."

They started to walk back, she walking in the middle, and realized how little she was compared to them. They were both a head taller than she was, they had a slim build, but you could feel the power coming from them, she looked up at Sasuke, she was about to say something when she saw his eyes.

They were a blood red with what look like 3 commas, he pushed her down to the ground, as a kunai passed right over her head.

"Damnit" Sasuke said, seething with anger at this point.

Naruto grabbed Sakura off the ground and threw her over his shoulder, and jumped high in the trees. He moved her to his back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands under her knees.

"Hold on!" he shouted

He moved from limb to limb with ease, she felt someone catching up, when she looked back she saw Sasuke coming up from behind.

"They found us, its Orochimaru's men." Said Sasuke, as he ran his hand through his raven hair.

They made it to the castles edge when they were cut off, there were five men standing in front of them. They were wearing sound ninja apparel, Sakura noticed the weapon was carrying in his belt, it was _her katana._ The katana had a black and pink sheath with a cherry blossom design. The handle was wrapped with black cloth, and you could see a red ribbon tied around the top of the sheath. She was seething with anger; she managed to wiggle her way off of Naruto's back, standing in front of his. She was glaring at the man; he walked forward towering over her. His muscles bulged out, he stood at least a foot taller than her, and he had long brown hair. His body covered with scars, lots of scars.

"You have something I want." She said in a low growl.

"Come take it from little girl." He said taunting her.

Before he knew it she hit him, hard in the cut sending him back several feet, he looked up at the girl in shock.

"Like I said you have something I want." Her voice filled with nothing but hate.

Sasuke stared at the small girl in front of him, and he smirked. She was feisty and he liked it, she was covered in dirt, he black t-shirt and shorts were torn, her pink hair matted and tangled. Even right now in the middle of a fight he was mesmerized by her, even bloody and covered in dirt she was beautiful to him. Wait he couldn't like a slayer the-, his thought was interrupted.

"CHA!" The pinkette shouted as she slammed her fist into the ground.

She charged at the man on the ground, with Sasuke and Naruto hot on her heels, she had her eyes locked on the man with her sword. She was about to hit him again, when she felt the back of his hand connect with her face. The hit knocked her on her back and before they could react he was on top her with _her sword_ at her throat. He got up grabbing her by her shirt and lifting her up. He slammed her against a tree, once again with her sword pointing at her own neck.

"You will learn you place, I will kill you with your own weapon."

Hmmmmm what do you think will happen next?!

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here we go again! If you have anything you want me to work on please let me know! I couldn't help it, I was going to wait to post it but obviously it didn't work!

Also I promise they won't sparkle like disco balls!

The cool metal of her katana was still pressed against her throat. She hissed as it cut her, she could feel the blood running down her neck. The man who had her pinned against the tree smile, watching the small girl struggle to get away from his grip was humorous. He put his hand around her neck choking her, she couldn't breathe. Her lungs began to burn, she tried desperately tried to take in air. He leaned in towards her; she could feel his breath on her face.

Naruto and Sasuke were cut off by the rest of them, they could smell her blood, they watched in horror as the man began to squeeze the life out the tiny girl. Sasuke's blood began to boil as he watched the man get closer to the pinkette, he didn't understand where the rage was coming from, and she was a _slayer_ he shouldn't care. They didn't stand a chance against the speed of the boys, the violently broke their arms, trying to squeeze any information out of them, but they refused to give anything up. Sasuke and Naruto weaved some hand signs.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The explosions from their attacks were enough for the man to switch his attention from Sakura to them. She felt the pressure on her neck loosen she began to cough, trying hard to take in as much air as she could. He tightens his grip again causing her to squeak, Sasuke began to run in her direction. The man looked at her with lust in his eyes; he grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped it off, _why do they always have to rip my clothes of?!_ She thought. She saw red, she reached up and grabbed his hand and crushed it, nearly smashing every bone in his hand, causing him to drop the katana, and release his hold on her neck.

"You little bitch." Pain written all over his face

She dropped to the ground on all fours; she felt a hand on her back she looked up to see Naruto, with Sasuke standing in front of her _protecting her._ She's never seen anything like it; no one has ever seen a vampire trying to protect a slayer. Sasuke looked back at her, and took off his black t-shirt and gave it her, she notice how toned his body was. She fought back the urge to drool.

 **Oh my, he gorgeous!**

 _Oh no, not you._

 **Oh you know you love me, I'm your inner thought!**

 _Go away!_

 **Not until you admit vampire boy is hot!**

 _Ugh, okay fine he's a little hot!_

She broke away from her thoughts, and put the shirt on. She gave him a little smile, while standing up and grabbing her katana. It felt good to have her katana in her possession again, her father was the one who taught her how to use it, and they would spend hours together practicing. He had the katana make with a cherry blossom design because it was her favorite flower, and one day it would be hers.

"He's mine" her voice low.

Sasuke put his hand up to stop her from getting any closer, the man has already tried to kill her once and wasn't going to let it happen again. Jade eyes clashed with onyx and he realized she wasn't going to take no for an answer, he slowly let his arm drop to his side.

"Ember blade!" She called

They watched has the blade turned to fire, she flew forward ready to pierce his chest. He watched in horror as the fiery blade came closer, he ran to his fallen comrades, grabbing a sword. He blocked the attack and managed to strike her arm causing blood to flow out of the wound, but that didn't stop her.

"Enchanted Heavenly Fire!" She cried

The flame from the blade grew, tripling the size; she smiled knowing he couldn't stop this. She attacked but she didn't have to move her spot, she moved the katana swiftly cause the fire from the blade to move towards the man. He burst into flames, but within seconds he was dead.

Sasuke was ready to pounce on the man once he grabbed the sword, he was amazed as she called forth another attack, watching he katana as it looked like it was engulfed in flames. He watched swing, the bright flame hitting the target. He watched at the man struggled and screamed before dropped to the ground no longer moving. _She's dangerous._ He thought. She could kill both of them with one swipe or one punch, but he still trusted that she wouldn't turn on him.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" The blonde boomed "Holy crap Sakura, for such a tiny girl you're pretty scary!"

"You dobe you aren't supposed to tell her that!" smacking Naruto in the head.

She giggled as she watched the two friends fight, she's never really had friends, and she felt at peace with these two. Why wasn't she scared of them? Before she could finish that thought, her vision began to blur, she stumbled forward falling towards the ground.

Sasuke caught the falling pinkette before she could hit the ground; he picked her up bridal style. Cradling her in his arms, he looked down to see she was covered in sweat and blood. Her eyes were closed; her pink hair was plaster to her face cover in sweat, blood, and dirt.

"What's wrong with her Teme?" Naruto asked, hovering over her

"She used too much charka, she just needs rest." Sasuke turned towards the castle.

Naruto grabbed her katana and followed them into the castle. Sasuke took Sakura to his room, gently placing her in his bed. He took her wounded arm and began cleaning it; it was a deep cut from her shoulder to elbow. _How did this not slow her down?_ He thought. He looked at her sleeping face, she was amazing.

"Ss-Sasuke?" she said sleepily

"Hn"

"Can I take a bath?"

She was filthy; she could feel the dirt and dry blood in her hair and on her body. He helped out of bed; she smiled weakly and began to walk only to be betrayed by her legs. He wrapped his hand around her waist and helped her make her way down to the bathroom. He sat her down, and began to fill the tub with water. He walked out, and she peeled her dirty clothes from her body wrapping a towel around her small body. The door opened and Sasuke came back in, her face turning a bright shade a pink.

He came back into the bathroom, carrying a stack of fresh towels; he couldn't help but look as he caught the pinkette in nothing but a towel. Even though she was small she had curves in all the right places, he watched as she turned a bright shade of pink, he let a small smile flash across his face.

"What are you doing?! I could have been naked!"She Screeched

"Hn, why are you still sitting there?"

She looked down at feet; she didn't want to admit she was having trouble walking. It was almost as if he could read her mind. He walked over and picked her up, carrying her towards the tub, he gently placed her in the water. Her body tightened as the hot water hit her sore muscles, Sasuke let go over her and asked if she needed anything, she shook her head. Once he left the bathroom, she relaxed and began to wash the dirt and blood off her body.

She took a deep breath and let herself go under, she let a few bubbles of air escape her. A certain person popped into her mind. Sasuke, she smiled at the thought of him. She felt as if she could trust him, she wanted to fight by his side, and help protect him. She came up when her lungs started to burn, she has to tell him. Before some else did.

She was finally clean; she got out wrapping a fresh towel around her body. She opened the door and went to go back to his room, but remembered she didn't know where his room was.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" She called hoping someone would show up

"Hn"

"Uh can you help me back to your room please? I would find it myself but uh…" her voice trailed off as she looked down.

She didn't want to roam around this big castle naked, she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

 **Don't lie you know you would let him see you naked!**

 _You annoy me, go away!_

 **Come on you know you like him.**

 _So? That doesn't mean he like me!_

Before her inner could answer she realized they were back his room, he walked to his closet and grabbed a shirt for her to put on. She tugged it over her body, it reached down to her mid thigh, and he liked the way she looked in his shirt.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you why they were chasing me." She said looking at her feet.

He walked over to her grabbing her hand puling her towards the bed, he could feel her shaking. As they sat down he noticed a small tear rolling down her cheek, _what is she about to tell me._

"Don't hate me…" She whispered,

He nodded "I won't"

"The reason they were chasing me was because, I ran away from Orochimaru. You see my father owed that evil man, but my family we were poor. He sent m father after all kinds of S ranked vampires, including Uchiha's…but one day he didn't come ba-"Her voice caught in her throat, silent tears running down her face. "He was killed, since my mother was too weak I had to take his place, I went after vampire after vampire, but he sent me after a young boy. When I found him, he was drinking the blood of a small rabbit. He said he's never tasted human blood. I couldn't kill him, I-I let him go…"

She remembered it like it just happened, she found the small boy, and he was terrified of her because he knew she was there to kill him. When he told her that he didn't drink human blood, her blood went, the boy was a "good" vampire. She went back to "her boss" and damned answers, wondering how many good vampires she killed for no reason. She was ready to kill him, to rip his head of his shoulders. She was going to make him feel the pain she felt. Before she could attack him, she was attacked first. They ripped her clothes off and took her weapons; they grabbed and touched her as she screamed. One man pulled her by hair pinning her against the wall with her back facing him. She could feel his breathe on her neck as he started to kiss her. She managed to slam her fist into the wall and as the stone hit him she escaped.

Tears spilled down her face as she finished, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him, he, kissed her forehead.

"I think he wants to come after your clan… I want to help protect you and your family"

They were both shocked at what she said, he has to warn his father and brother, and soon.

"I must warn Itachi." He said flatly.

He pushed back on the bed pulling the cover up over her, "Thank you Sakura" he said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

As he pulled away she grabbed his shirt, and her lips crash against taking them both by surprise, he leaned in and kissed her back. They broke apart and she smile.

"Get some sleep"

He walked out of the room, slowly shutting the door. He ran in to Naruto, and before he could speak he dragged him down the hallway.

"Teme what's wrong?"

"Orochimaru."

I was going to wait as I said but to me chapter two wasn't as good as it should have been!

So here is chapter three! Let me know what you think!

Don't be shy but be kind!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update I work 10 hour shifts so when I come home I go straight to bed!**

 **Thank you for the follows!**

 **Alice-Hime Of the moon**

 **Angery Monkey the Third**

 **ValerieInWonderlandx**

 **Dianaloveanime**

 **Ice16wolf**

 **Sexyblossom08**

Sakura was walking down the hallway to the front door, she needed some fresh air. It's been about a week since she was attacked by Orochimaru's men, and she was back to her normal self. She opened the door, and sprinted out. She wanted to go out just for a few minutes before the storm hit, she was running through the forest, she was wearing a black tank top with acid wash jeans. She had a black cloth belt holding her katana on her hip, she moved flawlessly through the trees.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto would let her leave the house, they barley let her out of their sight. They were afraid she would be attacked again.

"I'm not a baby I can take care of myself!" She yelled

She jumped to the ground and hit the tree; she didn't understand why they were being like that. She knew how to take care of herself, she been on her own for ten years now. She began to practice, a series of punches and kicks to the surround trees, left her knuckles bloody and the trees dented, she made sure not to apply to much force she didn't want them to figure were she was. She could feel the anger inside forcing it's way to the top, they more she thought about them babying her, the madder she got.

"CHA!" she screamed knocking over a tree.

 **Well so much for not letting them know where you were.**

 _Crap._

 **He cares about you, that's why he wants to protect you.**

 _I can protect myself! I don't need someone to do it for me!_

 **Sigh. You don't get it do you?**

Sakura inhaled and let out a frustrated scream.

"How could you let her out of your sight?!" Sasuke asked while smacking the blond

"THAT HURT TEME!" Naruto was holding the back of his head "She's fast but don't worry we can track her sent."

They started off out the door, the wind was blowing, and the sky was turning black. If they were going to find her they would need to do it soon before the rain washed her sent away. They moved their way through the forest, did she really think that she could get away from them? They were vampires; they could pick up her sent and find her within a matter of minutes.

" Why are you so worried about her? Do you like Sakura?" Naruto questioned

Naruto could see Sasuke stiffen when he asked him if he liked her, he was just waiting for him to admit that he has some type of feelings the pinkette.

"She knows things about Orochimaru." He said without looking at him.

Sasuke felt the need to protect her, he wanted to know she was save at all times, he didn't know why he felt that way but he did. She was the only girl, that didn't suffocate him, she wasn't another one of his fan girls, and he liked that about her. She was a slayer and an amazing one at that, most female slayers are worthless, but not her. She was skilled, he knew should could protect herself, but he wanted her to know that he would protect her two.

"Hey, I think I know where she is."

Sasuke whipped his head up, before he could ask why he got his answer. He saw a large cloud of dust and a falling tree, _found her_. They arrived just in time to see the pinkette scream in frustration.

"Sakura we found you!" Naruto yelled

"I don't need you to protect me! I can take care of myself!" She screamed.

Sasuke felt a little sad when she was yelling at them, he never meant to upset her.

"We know that Sakura, but we're friends now and friends protect each other! Besides we'd make an awesome team!"

Sakura whipped her head up to look at the goofy blond, she's never been on a team before, and she's never really had friends. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but not because she was sad, but because she was happy. She looked at the two boys standing there; they were like night and day. Naruto had blond hair; he was wearing an orange t-shirt, jeans and boots, with beautiful bright blues eyes. While Sasuke had raven hair and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, dark jeans, and combat boots with mysterious onyx eyes. She didn't care how different they were, they were her friends and she liked the sound of them being a team. She couldn't help but smile and hug them.

They made their way back to the house, Sasuke stopped when saw they a girl with long red hair standing at his door. _Karin_. Oh how he hated her, why was she here? He looked at Sakura chattering with Naruto, she hasn't seen the girl yet.

"Sasuke, who's that?" Naruto pointed

"Karin." He said flatly

"SASUKE!" Karin screamed when she saw him, "OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!"

She ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck, Sakura watched as the red head flung herself at Sasuke. She felt a bit jealous, but that stopped when she realized that Sasuke was trying everything he could to get this girl off him.

Sakura laughed, Karin whipped her head around to look at her.

"Who is she Sasuke?" glaring at Sakura

"Haruno Sakura" she said smiling, "I'm currently living with Sasuke and Naruto."

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she watched Karin's face turn the same color as her hair. Karin turned around and glared at Sasuke who was watching Sakura. She couldn't figure out why but the girl looked familiar, she felt like she's seen her before, but where?

"WHAT?! Sasuke how could she be living with you, I mean come _on_ , i'm prettier than she is!" she shrieked as her anger was rising.

Karin walked over to Sakura, looking her up and down she was nothing special, her ugly green eyes and stupid pink hair, she has nothing on me! She thought.

Karin hit Sakura in the face sending her flying back and landing on the ground hard. Karin smirked, she was weak this would be easy; she watched as Sakura slowly got up and place her hand on her katana. Sakura grabbed the katana and pulled, she could feel the anger and hatred for the girl standing in front of her, then it hit her. She was a spy for Orochimaru, she remember seeing the red head at the base a few times, and she was very loyal from what she heard.

"Get away from Sasuke!" she demanded.

If looks could kill, Karin would have died ten times by now.

 **KILL HER! CHA TAKE HER OUT SHE WANTS OUR SASUKE!**

She gripped the katana tighter as rage racked through her body. She watched as Karin moved closer to Naruto, pulling a kunai out of her holster she looked closer to see the tip was purple. _Poison._ Karin was faster than Sakura remember, she hit Naruto with the kunai. He dropped to the ground, he could feel the poison making its way through his body.

"NARUTO!"

"You bitch what did you do?!" Sasuke's rage took over

"Chidori!'

"I wouldn't move just yet!"

Sasuke stopped and turned his Chidori ready to strike the women who attacked his dearest friend, when he saw a man appear behind Sakura. The Chidori disappeared whe he realized he too had a poisonous weapon in his hand, Karin took the moment and jumped on Sasuke, pinning him to the ground hold the kunai to his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you Sasuke but if you move I'll have no choice." She whispered.

"No, Sasuke!"

Sakura tuned to face the man standing behind her.

"Kabuto." She said flatly

"So glad you remember me my sweet little blossom." He reached up to stroke her cheek, but she smacked his hand away.

"How could I ever forget Orochimaru's bitch?" She smile as she watched his face twist in anger.

"That's not very nice Sakura."

"If you think that's mean, wait until you see this!" she smirked as she jumped back

"Hells Darkest Fire!" She growled.

Her katana become engulfed in black fire, she glared at him Kabuto, he followed Orochimaru around like a lost puppy and it made her sick. He couldn't be trusted, she watched him kill his own team mates just because he found them annoying.

She looked back at Sasuke, if she tried to attack Kabuto, Karin would kill Sasuke, and if she tried to attack Karin Kabuto would come after her.

"Sakura! Worry about yourself, Naruto and I will be fine!" Sasuke yelled, know what she was about to do.

He watched in horror as she spun on her heel, throwing her katana. The black flames seemed to dance at it flew through the air…

 **Well that's all for now I hope you like it!**

 **I can't wait to share the next chapter with you, it'll be amazing I promise! I gotta leave you hanging just a bit who do you think she threw the katana at?!**

 **Comment & review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh gosh you guys thank you so much for the follows and reviews!**

 **Pinkaquarius101: Thank you so much I'm really happy you liked it!**

 **Well here we go again!**

The katana was flying towards Karin chest, but Karin was too busy looking at Sasuke.

"KARIN YOU IDOIT MOVE!" Kabuto yelled, her head shot up and she moved just in time.

Sakura whipped around and dodged Kabuto attack grabbing his arm, and she sent her charka through his arm disabling it, his arm went limp and his face twisted with anger. He knew exactly what she did.

"Rasengan!"

They looked up to see Naruto flying towards Kabuto, they had forgotten all about the blonde because he should be on the ground dying, but he was flying at them with a powerful attack. He looked different, he seemed to have a glowing orange charka around his entire body.

 **Ummm, I know he looks cool and all but..YOU BETTER MOVE!**

 _He looks so awesome, he's awesome, and he's about to hit me…_

Sakura managed to get out of the way, Naruto hit his target with ease, Kabuto flew back against a tree, and he hit hard causing blood to come from his mouth, he fell to the ground. He wasn't expecting the pinkette to have backup, he looked up to see Karin dodging Sasuke's attacks.

"Karin let's go!" The red head nodded in reply and appeared by his side.

They wind picked up, and rain began to pour. The storm was starting, thunder and lightning crashed all around them. The boys appeared next to Sakura, she stood in the middle smiling, they really did make a perfect team.

"This isn't over Sakura, we will take you back." They boys appeared in front of her as he spoke.

"You aren't going to take her anywhere!" Rage filled the blonde's words.

Kabuto smiled, and just like that were gone. Sakura felt herself relax just a little; she looked at Naruto as he went back to his normal looking self. She never thought Naruto could have so much power.

"Naruto, w-why did you look so different, and how are you still alive?"

"Remember how I said I'm a demon?" She nodded "Well, it's what I call the nine tails charka mode, and my abilities are enhanced." He put his hand on the back of his and smiled when he finished.

"Oh…" She looked down at her feet.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each and then here.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up into his blue eyes, shook her head smiled.

"I'm going inside you two can stay here and keep talking in the middle of storm."

They looked at Sasuke who soaked, realizing they were all soaked. They ran for the house laughing, once they made inside and the cool air made Sakura shiver, Sasuke looked down to see her wrapping her arms around herself.

"Come on; let's get you some dry clothes."

She nodded and followed, but she turned on her heel and went back to Naruto.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and said "Thank you, you were right, we really do make a good team, and I'm glad you alright."

He couldn't help but to hug her back, simply nodded. They broke apart and smiled at each other, she walked back to where Sasuke was standing and they made way back to his room. Sasuke couldn't help but to stare at her, her wet clothes clung to her body. He peeled his own wet shirt off revealing his toned chest. He walked over to her reaching for the lock on the door, and twisted it and with a click it was locked.

She looked up wide eyed wondering why he locked the door, he was standing in front of her shirtless, she couldn't help but reach up and put her hands on his chest. She ran her hands up into his wet hair and crashed he lips on his. He put his hand on her waist picking her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He walked over to the bed, he sat down so she was still on top, and he peeled her wet shirt. He took in the sight in front of him, she was beautiful her long pink was wet and messy, he body had a few marks from the battle before but he didn't care.

There was a knock on the door but they ignored it, she reached up and unhooked her bra, he pulled it off and he breast spilled out. The knocking came again but this time a little harder, they still didn't stop. He flipped her over so he was lying on top of her; he placed his hand on her breast and began to play with it. She moaned quietly, Sasuke kissed her neck, and made his way down to her chest.

"Sasuke Damnit I know you're in there!" Naruto was still knocking on the door..

Sasuke smirked as he ignored him and kept his attention on the half naked girl in front of him, he never thought he would be this attracted to someone whose job it was to kill him. He placed his mouth on her nipple, letting his tongue flick it slightly; he could feel her hips moving underneath him. He placed his hand on her hip pulling her closer.

The knocking stopped and they thought he gave up, but they should know him better than that.

"RASENGAN!"

The door came crashing down as they both jumped up, Sakura screamed tried to cover herself with her arms. Naruto eyes grew wide when he caught a glimpse of the half naked girl, Sasuke stood in front of her trying to shield her from any more embarrassment.

"I'm gonna kill you." Sasuke growled

"I knocked! You have to come quick Kakashi needs to tell us something!"

"You owe me a new door!"

"Ummm.. I need a shirt…" Sasuke turned to see a red faced Sakura trying to cover herself.

Sasuke threw Naruto out and walked to his closet giving her one of his t-shirts. She tugged it on gratefully.

"You can wear this until tomorrow, we'll go into town and buy you some new clothes."

"But I don't have any mo-" He place his lips on her to keep her from talking.

"Don't worry about that"

He smiled and walked away stepping over the mess Naruto had created. She looked in the mirror, she saw he messy hair and red face.

 _Oh god I'm falling in love with a vampire._

 **Hell yeah and he's defiantly a catch!**

 _I can't be in love with him; it's my job to kill vampires._

 **Now it's you job to protect them.**

She started to clean up the mess that Naruto left, she heard footsteps and they stopped in front where the door should have been. She turned around to see a raven haired man, he looked a lot like Sasuke expect he had lines on both side of his face.

"Well what do we have here, I wonder how a little slayer got into our house." He smirked.

He looked her up and down realizing that all she had was an oversized t-shirt. Before she could even speak he was standing in front of her, he slowly place his hand around her neck.

His eyes were red "You know what we do to people like you?"

He put more pressure on her neck, she realized he was planning to kill her, but not before he had a little fun with her. She kicked him off of her, he flew back and hit the wall behind him.

"You bitch" he lunged at her, hitting her.

She went through the window falling to the wet ground outside, the rain was still pouring. She couldn't see, or hear where he was. She looked down see the water was rising, the water was moving up past her ankles. The river must be over flowing.

"SASUK-" before she could finish she felt herself getting knocked to the ground.

Her face was shoved to the ground, "I was going to just finish you off but now, I'm going to enjoy it."

He grabbed a fist full over her pink hair and shoved he face back into the ground; the water covered the front of her face. She couldn't breathe, she tried to scream but nothing but bubbles escaped her mouth.

They made their way down the hallway towards the study.

"I can't believe you blew up my door" looking over and glaring at the blonde next to him.

"I didn't know you and Sakura-" he stopped and turned around hear glass break.

They raced back to Sasuke's room to see the window was broken.

"What the he-"

"SASUK-" He knew that voice it's Sakuras.

He bolted out the window with Naruto hot on his heels. Sasuke froze at the sight he saw, his brother was on top of the pinkette forcing her face into the rising water, she was struggling he could see the bubbles escaping her mouth.

"ITACHI GET OFF OF HER!" Sasuke demanded

"What's wrong brother, does she mean something to you?" A smirked appeared on his face as he yanked her up.

She was gasping for air, trying to take in as much as she could. Her lungs were burning, she looked at Sasuke, and his eyes were filled fear and anger.

Itachi laughed and shoved her face back down; he placed his open hand on the back of her head and pushing her as far down in the water she could go.

"She's a slayer Sasuke, she's a weak human nothing more than that." He said has continued to drown the poor girl.

 **Well here it is! I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you all again for reading my story! It's means a lot that you guys like it!**

 **Comment and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't help but post this!**

 **Crazymel08 you had a lot of good point but I can't answer a lot of the questions bc it will ruin the plot of I have for this story. I'm sorry if it's a little sloppy at times, like I said this is my first story and im still learning, I promise to get better!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

The two brothers were basically having a staring contest; Sasuke bared his fangs at his brother waiting for the right moment. Itachi looked deep in his brother's eyes, what did this girl mean to him?

Sasuke's eye grew wide as he watched brother release the girl.

"Father told me that Orochimaru was after her, if I was a real enemy she would be dead."

Sasuke looked at the pinkette standing beside him, her face twisted in anger, _oh shit_ he thought. Before he could stop she slammed her fist into Itachi's face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She screamed.

She was stomping toward the man who almost killed her, she was ready to make him a permeate part of the ground. Sasuke grabbed her trying to stop but was hit as well.

 **She's gonna kill us all.**

 _Who are you?_

 **I'm your inner! How could not know about me?**

 _Great she hit me hard enough to hear voices._

She stopped, and smiled. This confused both of them, then pulled her arm back and hit the ground shattering it.

"Do something like this again, and it won't be the ground I'm hitting." She hissed

She turned around and walked back into the castle pulling Naruto with her, Sasuke watched as she walked away and sighed.

"You're girlfriend is a little on the scary side."

"She's not my girlfriend, just a friend."

Sasuke wouldn't admit he liked her, he can't even believe they went as far as they did, he was slipping and it would cost him. He got up and walked back inside, walked back up his room and realized he now had no door and no window. _Idiots,_ he sighed and remembered that Kakashi wanted to talk to them.

He found the silver haired man sitting in the study, "What did you need to tell us?"

"Where's Naruto?"

"Sakura has dragged him off somewhere."

"I dug up some information on both her and Orochimaru." Sasuke's eye narrowed as he leaned forward "The story she told you is true, her father owed a great debt to him. He forced her father to work for him with the threat of attacking his wife and daughter, her father was forced to attack any and every vampire that Orochimaru wanted out of the way, my guess is they knew too much."

Sasuke looked at the floor, "Do you think he killed her father and then lied about it?"

Kakashi nodded his head "I believe so, he's creating an army, he's taking members from weaker clans and slowly working his way up to the more powerful. Even the most power clan can have issues if they're out numbered. My guess is that Sakura's father caught word of what he was doing and attempted to stop him, but failed and it cost him his life has she told you anything about what happened to her mother?"

"She disappeared." Sasuke whipped around to see her standing there, now wear one of Naruto's shirts, he didn't know why but he felt a little anger rise seeing her in his clothes. Wait why did that matter? He didn't realize she must have been listening in the whole time, you could see a few tears falling from her jade eyes. Naruto who was behind her placed a hand on her shoulder trying to give her a little comfort, they walked over to the leather couch Sasuke was sitting on and sat down.

"The day after I found out that my father was killed on a mission m-my mother went missing, I just assumed she was dead. She was just a normal human, she never wanted to learn how to be a slayer. She always had a soft spot for them, she never wanted to kill vampires she believed that we could all life in peace." He watched her as she talked.

They continued to talk for what felt like hours, they finally decided they should get some sleep. Sasuke was on his way to one of the guest bedrooms, he turned to see her making her way down the hall towards the room she was staying in. She must have felt him looking at her because she turned to look at him.

"You okay?" He questioned

"Yes." He was surprised by her short answer.

"You're lying."

She hesitated to answer, she didn't want to tell him, "I need to stay away from you."

Her words took him by surprise, "I'm a slayer Sasuke, it's my job to _kill_ you, We can never be anything more than friends, and even that will be hard. I shouldn't even be here! I shouldn't even feel the way I do about you…" Tears fell to the ground as she walked away and entered her room locking the door behind her.

He stood there in shock, I mean they did move kind of fast, but he didn't think this would be how she reacted.

 **She lying.**

 _Why are you still here?_

 **To say what you don't want to say.**

 _You're annoying._

 **And you're rude. Now that we've got that figured out, she's hiding something.**

He walked into the guess room, it had plain white walls and a king sized bed in the middle. He flopped on the bed letting his eyes drift closed. He would talk to her tomorrow, he wouldn't admit it but her words hurt a little.

-time skip-

A few months have passed; Kakashi decided it would be best for Sakura to live there. The bond they all shared grew deeper. Kakashi sent them on missions chase down any rouge vampires, and to gather more information on Orochimaru. He seemed to have disappeared and we all know that can't be good.

Itachi was sitting with Kakashi going through files and reports they have collected trying to piece everything together.

"So is she still not talking to you?" Kakashi turned to his attention to the man beside him.

Itachi sighed "No, every time I see her I still get a death glare."

The silver haired man chuckled, "She's a feisty one."

They continued to work their ways through the amount of files and papers, they looked out the window when they heard a loud boom.

"Are they training again?" Itachi questioned.

-with Sasuke-

"You have to be faster than that Sakura!" he shouted

Sakura hit the ground and rolled, she stood up and looked at the two in front of her. He told her that he wasn't going to hold back, and he wouldn't Naruto either. She got up and darted towards Sasuke, her fist pulled back, but before she could attack he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back making her wince at the pain that shot through her arm.

"Sasuke you don't have to be that rough with her!" Naruto yelled

He released her and she fell to the ground, "You can't only rely on your fist and your sword; you have to be smarter than your enemy."

She stayed on the ground, panting she was tired, they have been outside practicing for hours. They were all tired, Sasuke was surprised she hadn't given up sooner, he sat down next to her. He moved the hair out of her face as she sat up. She was still avoiding being alone with him, it was getting annoying, but he respected what she said, I guess they wouldn't really be more than friends.

"So how come you guys don't burst into flames when you go outside?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and laughed. "Where did that even come from?" Naruto asked.

"I've been wondering for awhile, I just keep forgetting to ask, so why don't you?"

"Only certain clans can out into the sun. The Uchiha's, Hyuga's, and Uzumaki's are the few that can wonder out during the day, we've all been branded with seals that allow us to go outside."

"So why can the all vampires get the seal?"

"They aren't strong enough, if a weaker vampire tries to get the seal, the power from it will kill them."

She simply stared at him, then a smirk appeared on her face and this confused him, why was she smiling?

 **She's about to punch you in the face.**

Before he could argue with his voice, she hit him sending him flying.

"Hmm looks like I am smarter than my enemy, who ever said we were done?"

 **END…..of this chapter :D**

 **I needed to clear some things up about the last chapter, a lot of it was intentional!**

 **You'll never guess who going to enter in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo im back in business ! For those who have been waiting for this story I apperiacte and im going to work on this more now that ideas seem to be slowing back into my mind! I had serious case of writers block when it came to this story but this idea just popped in my head and I wanted to make sure I shared it with you all(: hope you like it!**

"That was a cheap shot." Sasuke groaned; he really wasn't expecting her to hit him.

She simply smiled and walked over to help him up off the ground "I couldn't help it." She giggled.

He got up and gave her a signature smirk and shook his head " Hey do you want to take walk with me?" he asked

She looked up at him; she had a nervous look on her face. She hadn't been alone with Sasuke since that nice and she's avoided him ever since then unless Naruto was around or if they were just training.

"Uh sure." She answered.

"Hn."

He motioned for her to follow him as the made their way to the forrest; they walked along a dirt path for awhile in a comfortable silence. She liked spending time with him but they were opposites nothing that they felt for each other couldn't never grow into anything. If she was order to kill him she would have too because she was a hunter and he was her prey but something about this felt right. Fate seemed to hate her; she sighed catching Sasuke's attention he gave her a questioned looked.

"We're almost there." he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"You'll see." He said with a smirk.

She turned her attention back to the sight in front of her when she heard the sound of rushing water. Oh god he was going to kill her; she laughed dryly as her own mind seemed to switch into overdrive. They stepped out from behind a couple of bushes. She gasped at the sight before her; it was beautiful. There a waterfall leading into a decent sized lake; the water was crystal clear.

"Wow" was all she could say.

Sasuke watched as she ran happily to the edge of the lake; she took her shoes off and rolled her jeans up and stepped in enjoying the cool water against her skin. He soon walked over to join her; doing the same taking his shoes off and rolling up his pants he stepped in next to her. The sun was setting it was casting an orange glow on her milky skin. She looked over at him with a devilish grin; before Sasuke could react she splashed him.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." He stated giving her the same devilish smile. He chased her around in the water splashing her. She laughed uncontrollably splashing back; she gasped when he suddenly tackled her into a deeper part of the lake. As they went under she felt his arm wrap tighter around her waist; he pulled them upward. When their heads surfaced they didn't separate; she stayed in his arms she loved the feeling of being there.

"Sasuke" she said quietly.

He looked down at her and jade clashed with onyx; he looked at her lips and back to her eyes and began to lower his lips to hers. He stopped as they were inches apart; smirking. Her heart began to beat faster, they couldn't do this; they shouldn't be doing this.

"Sasuke I can't" she whispered causing him to pull away.

"Why? I know you feel the same way I do."

"Because Sasuke I'm a _hunter_ if I was ordered to kill I would have too, and you're a vampire we're enemies. This could never work what happens if I met the rest of your family or friends and they found out I'm hunter they would kill me.." she trailed off. She looked realizing she was still in his arms and she was gripping his shirt.

"I would protect you Sakura; I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Who is going to command you kill me when you don't work for Orochimaru anymore remember?" He moved his hands to her arms and gripped her tightly but careful not to hurt her," There's something about you that drives me wild and I feel the need to be around you. I feel the need to protect you Sakura. I want you in my life. Please give this a chance." He looked into her eyes as he spoke to show her he was serious.

He let go of her arms and she sank back down into the water; putting her hands over her face she groaned and slipped under the water.

 _What am I going to do? What should I do? Should I give him a chance and could this really work?_

The questions just seemed to roll through her head as she sank to the bottom; she looked up to the surface to see Sasuke was gone. She felt a little panic rise within her; she pushed off the bottom and quickly popped out of the water spinning to find him. She spotted him sitting at the edge of the lake; she quickly made her way over to him; she finally reached him and jumped on him.

"Did you mean it?" she asked looking into his eyes "You won't let anymore drain me of my blood?"

He reached up and put his hand on her lower back; looking into her jade eyes "Of course I meant it Sakura, I won't let anyone hurt you." With that said she let her lips crash onto his taking him by surprise. He leaned forward to deepen the kiss; they pulled away breathless.

The sun was gone and the moon was out, she shivered at the cool night air nipping at her wet skin.

"Come on let's go back." She said picking her up; she let out a squeak.

He moved quickly through the trees and made it back home in record time. Landing in the yeard he made his way to the front yard he made his way to the door. He opened the door and made his way to his room swiftly opening the door and closing it. He moved to the bathroom that was attached to his room and set her down on the counter. He walked over and started the shower adjusting the water until it was just right.

While he was adjusting the water Sakura slid off the counter and made her way to him; she couldn't ignore this feeling. She didn't want to hide how she felt about Sasuke anymore. She reached up and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around and pushing him into the shower; she leaned forward on her tiptoes. Sensing what she was trying to do he leaned down and captured her lips with his; she slid her hands up and started to remove his shirt and once it was off she threw it to the ground. She looked at his sculpted chest as the warm water flowed of their bodies.

He flipped her around pinning her up against the wall reaching down and removing her shirt revealing her black lacey bra. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked away trying to hide it; he couldn't help but smile at her shyness.

"Sakura, we don't have to do anything. We can just take a shower and go to sleep, hell even talk if you want too. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

He leaned forward kissing her lips lightly placing "I-It's okay I want too."

 **Wham to be continued!**

 **She's been there for months now and these feelings have been building ever since that first night time to let them reveal themselves and I don't care if you think they are moving too fast its my story lol but I don't care what you think! Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of those who read and loved this story! I can't tell you enough how much it means to me! If you haven't read it yet you should read my other sasusaku story KPD!**

 **MaxiMillon77 I'm glad you liked it!**

 **A want to give a special shout out to pinkaquarius101 for this amazing idea!**

Sakura was on her side looking out the window at the moon, still trying to figure out if that what just happened; really happened. The silk sheets on his bed felt cool against her naked body. She rolled over in the silk sheets and looked at a peaceful Sasuke; he had the covers slightly pulled up his bare torso along with on hand resting softly on top. Sakura flipped on her back and sighed.

"Something wrong?" he asked

"I-I thought you were asleep, I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly

"Vampires don't sleep Sakura; we just lay here."

"Oh" she looked over to see a slight grin appear on his features "I-"

"SASUKE!" Naruto burst through the door panting; with a growl Sasuke hurried and covered the naked girl his bed. Naruto caught a glimpse of her and smiled at his best friend "Well –uh" he stammered

"This better be good you idiot" Sitting up to further shield the pinkette whose face felt like it was on fire.

"Kakashi found your father Sakura.." Naruto face dropped into a serious frown.

"W-hat?!" She sat up making sure to bring the covers with her; she wrapped them around her body but still stayed carefully behind Sasuke. "My-my father's dead what do you mean you found he him?"

"you can ask him that when we get there." He said and carefully shut the door.

Sasuke turned to look at the flustered girl in his bed; she didn't know emotion to feel. She jumped outta bed and grabbed her clothes and sighed frustrated; they were still wet. She dropped them back to the ground as Sasuke got up and gave her a pair of sweats and a t shirt to put on. They quickly got dresses and hurried down the hall to Kakashi's study. They walked in to find Naruto sitting on the couch while Kakashi was carefully reading a file on his desk. She in the middle of both boys; she jumped a little as Naruto draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"Sorry you looked a little cold." He let a small smile appear grace his lips.

"Oh-thank you Naruto" She said as leaned in for a small hug.

"What did you find Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"This." He handed a photo to Sakura; upon taking it she gasped "this was taken a few days ago outside of Orochimaru's hideout."

"This is impossible; I watched him die!" she felt the tears welling up in her eyes "he cut my father down right in front of me; how can he still be alive?" her voice was small by time she finished.

"I've seen him around the property a few times; I didn't think much of it at the time but now maybe he was looking Sakura." Naruto said while taking the photo from Sakura's shaking hands. "He use to come once every two weeks; now he comes once every few days I haven't seen him but I've picked up his scent."

"The next time he pops up maybe we should have a little talk." Sakura's voice was full of venom as she spoke.

"Sakura-" Sasuke began but was cut short.

"Don't tell me it's going to be dangerous; I want answers. If this is my real father then I want to know why he faked his own death and why he let the freak control my mother and I." she looked up at him with rage in her eyes.

"Then I guess we'll be your back up." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who wore a toothy grin.

"Believe it!" he shouted as his fist shot into the air.

Kakashi Sat back in his chair and smiled at the sight before him; the three have come a long way in such a short few months. They had formed a bond no one would understand but them; a slayer, vampire, and demon working together to rid the world of an ultimate evil. He knew looking at them that they would die to protect one another; he was proud of them.

"I am proud of you three." All three stopped babbling to look at the sliver haired man with curiosity. "This is what the great Jiraiya wanted to see happen before he was brutally murdered by Orochimaru. He always spoke of a group that would one day become united and rid this world of an ultimate evil and I believe you are the group he spoke of; Sasuke and Naruto you saved a slayer from death and vowed to protect her and not kill her. Sakura you befriended a demon and a vampire those you swore to kill, and looking at you three right now I could see you laying down your lives to protect each other."

They all looked at Kakashi with amazement; he was right. "I remember that pervy sage talking about the three that would change the world but never did I imagine that I would be part of that group." Naruto's eyes held a look of sadness and determination as he spoke about his former care giver. "I'm going to do right by him and kill that snake."

"It won't be as simple as that Naruto."

"Itachi, when did you get here?" Naruto questioned.

"I've been here the whole time, I shall help you three on your mission to destroy that snake. For as long as I can remember he's been trying to get his greedy hands on the Sharingan; and besides I must see to it that my little brother protects his mate." Sakura felt her cheeks turn red as Sasuke's eye twitched with annoyance.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and watched as they began to come up with a plan to find Sakura's father; even Itachi the prodigy of the Uchiha clan was willing to help.

-time skip-

"We've been out here for hours now, I don't think he's going to show up." Naruto complained into the head set.

"It hasn't really been that long idiot." Sasuke retorted.

"I think he's here" Sakura whispered into her mic as she began to walk closer to the figure in the distance.

The boys raced to her location and trailed a few feet behind her; the man stood up and turned. Sakura and her father were now face to face and she didn't know what to say. He looked just like him; the wrinkles in his tired face. His once vibrant green eyes have faded to a dull lifeless green; his hair was shaggy and his clothes were dirty. Sakura stepped forward but was stopped when a firm hand grabbed her arm she turned to see Sasuke's eyes were red and his face was etched with worry and concern

"W-who are you?" she asked

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do blossom." The man voice was thick and rough

"You're supposed to be dead, that's why I am what I am is because you were supposed to be dead!" she shouted.

"I never really died Sakura; it was all an act to make you become a vampire slayer." He looked at his daughter as the look of rage and disbelief appeared on her face. "I wanted you to hate vampires so that you would never fall in love with one, but is seems my plan has backfired on me."

He looked at Sasuke who now standing protectively beside her, ready to strike if he felt her life was in danger.

"You wanted me to hate vampires, why?! Not all of them are bad!" she shouted.

"They're all the same Sakura! I would know because I am one; Sakura there is a reason Orochimaru wants you back so bad and why he never killed you." He stepped closer causing Sasuke to step in front of her.

"What's the reason then?"

"I honestly can't believe you haven't figured it out yet; you half vampire and half human. Your blood is gold to Orochimaru he can use it to create an ultimate army. You're almost at the age where your vampire blood will completely take over and you won't be of anymore use to him once that time comes."

"I can't be. You can't be! You'll killed your own kind!" her body was shaking from the rage running through her veins.

"Why do you think you are stronger and faster than any human you've come up against; why do you think you can keep up with vampires and follow their movements?! You are a monster your mother and I created Sakura and as much as I love you I can't let him get his hands on you." A sickening laugh came from the man standing before them. "Did you forget what I can do Sakura, look around you dear you're in the middle of the forest surrounded by everything that I can control." He laughed again as his hands moved at an amazing speed. The ground began to shake and suddenly wrapped it's way around her body. The look of pain found its way to her face the ground around her began to tighten making it harder for her to breathe. "I told you I wouldn't let him get his hands on you!"

He walked up and placed his hand softly on her cheek looking into her eyes and seeing the fear that filled them. With his free hand he made a motion causing the rock surrounding her to crush her even more; tears fell from her eyes as she could feel the bones in her body breaking. As the rock began to grow tighter around her body she found it harder to breathe; he motioned again causing her to cough up blood. She screamed out in pain as more bones began to break; she was certain she was going to die. Rage filled Sasuke's body as her heard her body caving to the pressure; he let out a terrifying roar and broke free rushing at the man hurting his mate. Realizing that he was in danger he stepped back causing him to lose his concentration thus freeing Sakura.

She stumbled forward unable to use her legs she began to fall. Instead of feeling the hard ground she felt something warm. She looked up to see Naruto had caught her; she feel his voice rumble in his chest but couldn't hear what he was saying but whatever it was, was enough to make Sasuke stop and race over to them.

Sasuke took Sakura from Naruto and raced towards the house; all he could think to sat was

"Don't you dare die on me Sakura."

 **That;s all for now! Let me know what you think!**

 **If there is something you would like to be in the story ust let me know and I will try to find away to make it happen! Plus I will also shout you out!**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been awhile since I have written and I apologize for that, my pop pop passed away and with the holidays following closely behind that I just haven't been up to writing much. Thank you for waiting kindly for my next chapter!

It's been about a month since Sasuke brought Sakura home; she wasn't waking up. Her vitals were stable, her body was slowly healing from the damage it took but she still wasn't waking up. Sasuke say buy her bed everyday only leaving when he had to hunt and even then he would wait till the last moment to do so. Naruto would come and take his place just in case she woke up; Sasuke didn't want her to be alone.

Sasuke looked at her motionless body and sighed; It wasn't fair. He finally found his mate and just like that she was gone, well not gone but she wasn't really here either. His hand slipping under hers while the other coming and placing it on top; he looked at her with pleading dark eyes.

"Wake up Sakura, please wake I need you here with me." He looked down as he continued to speak "I'm sorry I didn't protect you, I'm sorry I failed you; I just want to see you eyes again please wake up." His voice broke but he did not cry.

The door opened and Kakashi walked in; his heart saddened at the sight of the two, Sasuke finally found his mate and she was ripped away from him in the blink of an eye. "Sasuke, I have some news for you." Sasuke lifted his head up and looked at him still not speaking. "Tsunade will be here shortly and if anyone can help Sakura it will be her. "

Sasuke nodded as Kakashi left the room; a few moments late the door open again. It was his older brother. "Sasuke." He spoke. Sasuke slightly turned his and looked at his brother from the corner of his eye. "You need to hunt again it's been almost two weeks, and you need to train as well you know he's going to come back we need to be ready and at the top of our game."

"I'm not leaving her here alone; I'll be fine."

"She won't be alone, I'll be here with her." It was Naruto that spoke up, he walked from around Itachi and placed a hand on [his friends shoulder. Seeing him like this upset him greatly.

Sasuke sighed knowing they weren't going to take no for answer, he got up and looked at Naruto as if telling him to protect her with his life but he knew Naruto would. He looked at Sakura like she was his flesh and blood sister. Naruto loved Sakura and wouldn't let any harm come to her. Sasuke walked out of the rrom with Itachi and made his way outside. The sun appeared and he hissed as the brightness of the sun. He heard his brother chuckle.

"Now your actling like a real vampire." Itachi laughed.

"Just don't throw my ashes in the same trash can as Naruto's ramen cups."

They took off into the woods; his brother was right he did need to eat. Sitting there like that he didn't realize just how hngry he was. The dark cicrles under his eyes disappeared and his eyes blazing red as he raced through the forest at full speed.

"Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke barely had time to move before the giant fireball hit him. Sasuke smirked knowing what his brother was doing. The forest surronding the house was now in ashes and there were small flames still burning brightly. The two brothers stood apart panting; Sasuke looked about and could tell by the position of the sun that it was getting late.

"I should be going back, Lady Tsunade should be here any mintue." And with that being said they turned and walked back.

"You still need some work little brother, but you did well." Sasuke hearing praise from his brother made his stop and eye Itachi.

"Are you sure you're my brother?" Itachi just smirked and kept walking, not knowing that his brother finally smiled for the first time since he brought Sakura back.

They made their way down the hall to the room where Sakura was staying; they walked in to see a small blonde haired woman leaning over Sakura with her hands glowing green. Her eyes were closed as she was looking for the reason this young girl did not wake up. Her hands searching every inch of her body. Sasuke watched curiously when her hands stopped at Sakura's stomach. The blonde haired women turned and opened her brown eyes and turned to face the group of people waiting.

"It's seems that whatever she was caught in was laced with some type of poison, but it was strong enough to render her in the state she is in now." She looked at the pale Pinkett and then back to the group "It's seems she is pregnant and she is using the chakra in her body to protect the baby from the poison which has allowed to spread through her body."

Sasuke's eyes widen as he got up and walked over placing a hand softly of her belly "S-she pregnant?" His vice betrayed him has it was clear he was shocked. How could he not have known?

"Yes, she seems to be about four weeks along, I can remove the poison from her system and she should wake up shortly after it's gone."

He looked into her brown eyes "What about the baby? Sakura's human can she carry the baby without being harmed? Will removing the poison hurt the baby?"

Tsunade shook her head"The baby will be fine during the removal process, how Sakura will carry this baby I am not sure. I've only seen it a few times, and those times the mother has died." Sasuke stilled.

"Wait Sasuke remember she's not fully human." Kakashi was the one to speak.

Sasuke looked at his mentor and smirked that's right she wasn't fully human so maybe she'll be able to carry the baby without a problem. That is if she wanted to keep it. Before anyone could explain she waved her hand saying she didn't need an explination that she already knew.

"What are you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friends stupidity.

"I'm a witch." She said flattly. "Hinata can you come in her please."

"Wait witch's arent real, are they?" Sasuke groaned as Kakashi shock his head.

"There are three vampires, one half vampire, and a demon fox in this room and you're going to tell me that you don't beileve in witches..." Itachi spoke looked at the blonde haired moron. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

The door opened and Naruto's eyes locked on the raven haired girl walked in, their eyes met and his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful, her hair was long and reached the middle of her back. Her body was small but curvy. Her longsleve black shirt hugged her body as he tight jeans hugged the curves of her legs.

Sasuke smirked; Naruto found his mate. He watched as the young girl walked over and handed Tsunade a bag. She took a few things out and looked up at the young vampire.

"I'm going to need you to hold her down. It is going to painful because I have to force the toxins from her body."

Sasuke place his hands on her shoulder and her wrist, Hinata did the same on the other side, she waved her hand for Naruto to come and hold her legs. She mumbled a few words and her hands began to glow green; she placed her hands on her sides. She forced more power into her hands as hse did so Sakura's body jerked. A scream tore through the room as she cried out in pain.

"STOP!" She screamed as her green eyes opened and looked around to see Sasuke holding her down. His eyes pleading and torn.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear "It's okay, it's almost over." He planted small kiss on her cheek.

The posion was gone and Sakura's body was shaking and sore. She looked over the blonde women; her eyes thanking her when her voice was no longer working. Tears fell down her cheeks, as she leaned into Sasuke who has had a protective hold on her since the process was over.

Kakashi led them out of the room so they could have some time alone. Naruto stayed close to the blushing witch as they walked and talked down the hallway.

"Sakura." She looked up at him with puffy eyes," I have something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything Sasuke, you know that." She said placing a hand on his cheek.

"You're um pregnant."

And that my lovely reader is where the story is going to end for now :D

What do you think her reaction should be?\

Anything you guys want to see in the next chapter?!


	10. Chapter 10

**My last chapter was a little weird but I just wanted to get some stuff out of the way in the story before I forgot about it lol. Anyway here we go! Might even delete that one and continue with this because in my opinion the last one sucks :/**

Sakura walked outside and sat in the courtyard letting the sun warm her milky skin, her hair moved gently with the summer breeze. It's been a few weeks since she found out she was pregnant with Sasuke's baby, she was happy and terrified at the same time; she was already showing a little bit. She was told that the pregnancy was accelerated and it was a high risk because they didn't know if her body would handle it. She already felt weaker, she never had very much energy, and she could tell what a toll this was going to take on her body but she didn't care she wanted to keep this baby.

She keeps having these dreams of a little girl, she would be standing this very spot watching the birds and chasing butterflies through the garden. She could hear Sasuke call her name; Sarada. She would turn around, her eyes were just like her fathers but shaped like hers, she even had his smirk mastered as such a young age, her long black hair braided to the side like how Sakura usually wore hers, she would bounce of to Sasuke and pushing her red glasses up she would hold her hands up for him to pick her up. She would point at something and laugh as Sasuke would smile a true smile.

She loved that dream but sometimes it's felt more than just a dream it felt like she was really looking into the future. She smiled as she rubbed her tummy "I do belive you're going to grow up into the beautiful little girl.' She whispered.

"So you think it's a girl huh?" She jumped, she heard him laugh.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! I need to put a bell around your neck." She mumbled.

He couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you." He sat down next to her on the ground putting an arm around her pulling her a little closer. He placed his hand on her little bump "So you think it's going to be a girl?" He asked.

She placed her hand on his, "I do, I keep having this dream about a little girl and she looks just like you. In my dream you called her Sarada."

Sasuke sat up a little straighter looking at her, that was the name he had picked out years ago if he ever had a baby girl, he wanted to name her Sarada but there was no way Sakura could have known what he wanted to name his daughter because they never talked about it.

"Did I say something wrong?" She looked a little hurt when he pull away.

He shook his "that's the name I picked out years ago if I ever had a daughter I wanted to name her Sarada.." He trailed off, looking out into the garden and then back to her "Come on, you should go back inside and rest, you look tired."

He was right as usual she was tired, she was always tired now so that was nothing new. She slowly got up with his help, he held her hand as the walked back to the house, he opened the door for her once inside she leaned agasint him. He took that as his sign to pick her up and that he did. She laced her arms around his neck as he made his way towards their room. He looked down to say something but realized she was already asleep, he smiled laying her down and covering her up. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and left the room.

He went to find the girl tsunade had stay behind, maybe she could help him figure out what was going on with Sakura. He was sure the 'dreams' she was having werent really dreams, maybe the were glimpses into the future. He found the girl with Naruto in the kitchen, she was making the fox his favortie meal;ramen.

"How can you eat some of that?" Sasuke asked walking over and sitting next to him at the counter.

"Would you like some?" A sweet voice asked, he looked facing the girl called Hinata.

"No thank you, but I would like to ask you something about Sakura." She nodded her head waiting for him to speak "She keeps having these 'dreams' about a little girl who she thinks is our daughter because she looks just like me, I know it normal for pregnant women to have dreams about their baby, but once she told me her name I knew it had to be more than a dream."

Naruto stopped eating and was now looking at his friend "What was her name?" He asked

"Sarada, the name I picked out years ago. There is no way she could have known that because we haven't talked about names yet."

He wanted as the blue haired beauty began to think "There is a rumor that humans who carry a vampire or demon baby gain weird powers throughout their pregnancy. She might have the ablitly to see small portions of the future now but it will most likely stop after she has the baby."

She turned and started to make something, Sasuke sat there while Naruto continued to eat "So she would know you cheated on her before you even thought of doing it/" he giggled but that quickly ended when he was knocked out of his chair.

He got up to leave "Sasuke can you take this to her? I don't know if she eaten today or not." He turned around and took the tray she had made for her.

"Thank you." He said making his way back to his room, he walked in to find her sittign up looking out the window. He smiled at the sight before him, she was beautiful but when the sunlight bounced off her soft skin she seemed to glow. she turned and smiled at him as walked over and placed the tray of food on her lap.

"Hinata made this for you." he moved a few pieces of her pink hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear.

She looked at the food and felt sick, she handed him the tray back and ran for the bathroom. He put the food down and follower to the bathroom. He could hear her painful moan as she emptied her stomach into the porcelain bowl. He walked over and pulled her hair out of her face, he moved his free hand slowly up and down her back.

She stood up and leaned against him, she brushed her teeth and walked back over to the bed and collapsed. She felt Sasuke climb in and wrapped his arm around her waist. She let sleep claim her. He watched her for a few moments. A nap wouldn't' hurt right?

They were peacefully asleep unaware of the eyes watching the pair inside.

"Ah the young girl is pregnant." The owner of the voice let out a creepy laugh and started to retreat "Orochimaru is going to love this news.

"My lord, the young slayer is indeed carrying the Uchiha's baby."

"Ah this couldn't have gone any better, now it's time to bring her back home. We no longer need the boy."

Ohhh whats going to happen next?

 **I'm sorry if you read the my other chapter I replaced it with because writing this felt better than when I wrote the other chapter, this just seemed to flow a little better, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

_My life has been one thing after another and I kinda took a break from writing to go find my brain which decided its had enough of my shit and left, im trying to get my bearings back for this story because this is one of favorites and I do apologize if I get something wrong because I don't really remember what all ive stated so far in the story._

"My lord what would you like us to do?" a black serpent hissed.

"We'll have to wait until she is alone; there is no doubt that the Uchiha will cut us down if we get close to his pregnant mate, but make no mistake that baby will be mine."

Sakura shot up right startling the sleeping vampire next to her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "H-he wants our baby." Was all she could get out, the lack of air in her lungs made it hard to speak, sweat dripped out of her soaked hair and moved down her back. Her night shirt was plastered to her skin, her hair was also stuck to her face and neck.

He pulled her closer, moving the hair from her face "Who?" he asked.

"Orochimaru, I don't know how to explain but I saw him. He was talking to a black snake, he said that you would cut them down if they tried to get close and that's why they needed to wait until I was alone to take me away." She shiver ran down her spine as the images and voices filtered their way back through her mind. Tear began to fall from her green eyes falling onto his arm.

"Shh, you know I'll never let anything happen to either one of you." He placed his hand on her growing bellying rubbing it gently "I love you both too much to lose you, let alone let that creep get his hands on you." He placed a finger under her chin wiping the tears away with him thumb. He leaned down and captured her lips gently with his, she leaned into him kissing back wrapping her arms around his torso.

Once they broke apart she placed her head on his shoulder, he ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. He looked down at his now sleeping mate and let a small smile grace his lips, he laid her down pulling the blanket up to cover her sleep form. He laid down placing his hand gently on her belly before falling back asleep.

The morning sun shined through the curtains, she rolled over noticing that a certain body was missing. She sighed and got up, she walked into their bathroom taking a fast shower: she quickly got dressed and made her way down the halls until she found her vampire and his goofy best friend. They were training of course, what else could they do other than beat the hell out of each other. She laughed, and spotted the young healer waving her over to where she was sitting. She walked over and sat down next to her on the picnic blanket.

"Did you come out here on your own or did he drag you out her so he could show off?" she asked playfully.

"I think a little bit of both honestly." She laughed.

"Seems like something he would do, how many times has made you eat his special ramen since you've been here?" She laughed as Hinata started to count on her fingers.

"I might have to barrow you fingers and toes as well." They both laughed unaware that they to two men were making their way towards the laughing girls.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asked, covered in sweat blood and dirt.

Both girl just looked at each other and laughed again confusing the blond even more "Nothing at all." Sakura laughed. He just shrugged his shoulders sitting down next to Hinata who took out her kit to srat cleaning some of the more serious injuries.

She turned to Sasuke who was filthy but barely had a scratch on him, "How is it you're beat to hell and he barely has a mark on him?" she asked Naruto playfully.

"Cause he's an idiot." Sasuke laughed.

"Wanna go again and see who comes out on top?" Naruto challenged Sasuke standing on his feet.

"I'm always up for kicking your ass." He jumped up moving away from the girls with the blonde following close behind.

"Well I didn't mean for that to happen." She looked at Hinata with an apologetic look, but she just smiled in return.

"Don't worry I had a feeling it was going to happen with or without you saying anything to him. He's impulsive, he considers Sasuke to be his best friend and rival and hates it when he loses to him."

"Sasuke is the same except for the impulsive part, his moved are planned and he never does anything without reason or thinking things through." She watched as Sasuke carefully dodged and countered Naruto's attacks who in return did the same only his attacks were a little on the wild side.

"Hmmm I think I'm going to pick some flowers while they do this, it'll be nice to have something already picked when end up putting each other in the infirmary." She laughed as she got and walked to a near field of wild flowers.

She bent down gently pick the flowers, she smiled as the breeze moved through her soft pink hair. She was wearing a simple red sun dress that Sasuke had bought for her the other since her clothes didn't really fit her at the moment. She smiled, remembering the day Sasuke came in with a few bags of clothes for her to try on. She wasn't feeling well that day so he babied her a little, and did just about anything he could think of to make her smile.

Being with Sasuke scared her because they were supposed to be bitter enemies but if he and Naruto hadn't of saved her that day she would be surely be dead. He's gone above and beyond to protect her and make her happy. She turned to look at her boyfriend as he was weaving the hands signs for a fire attack; she couldn't help but notice how graceful his movements were. She felt a smile tug at her lips, she turned watching the clouds move across the sky. The few months that have passed since she woke up and found out she was pregnant were scary for her. They didn't know if she would make it through the pregnancy, or whether she would die when she gave birth to their wonderful little girl, but Sasuke never left her side. He would help do minor things because was far too tired to do them herself. She missed training with him, or even going for walks around the courtyard together, but the baby took so much from her; her body had a hard time keeping up with her. Hinata would make this drink for her, it would help but only for a few hours and then it would wear off causing her to go right back to her slow tired self.

She was so wrapped up in her memories she didn't see the black serpent sneaking up on her, once she realized it was there it was too late. She screamed as the snake prepared to attack, she felt her feet leave the ground, when she opened her eyes she realized it was the oldest Uchiha who had moved her out of harms way.

"I-itachi" she shuddered "Thank you." She whispered.

She watched as Sasuke and Naruto tore the snake in half after getting some information out of it first. Itachi set her down gently making sure her legs could support her before he let go. "You must be careful now little sister."

Her jaw dropped slightly when he called her little sister, she didn't think that he would ever say anything like to her. She followed carefully behind him as they made their way to the other boys, Sasuke was the first one by her side fussing and making sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to pick some flowers I didn't think there would be anything waiting for me." She looked down at the ground as she spoke "I can't even pick flowers now." She said softly.

Sasuke led her back to the house with his arm around her shoulder; tears silently fell from her eyes as they made their way inside.

 _Whew that kinda took a life of its own there, it's a little on the fluffly side but id ont really care lol I like it. I'm going to try and get more of Itachi into the story because I just feel like he would be fun to write about, since he can throw both Sasuke and Sakura for a loop :D._


	12. Chapter 12

I'm writing this on my phone and I apologize for any autocorrects with the names, I've been fighting with my phone all day lol. I hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know what you would like to see in chapters to come!

She woke up with a massive headache, her slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings; she was in the infirmary. She sighed leaning back into the soft pillow, she looked over nothing an IV in her arm. Her memory of the events that happened were a bit foggy, the only thing she wanted right now was Sasuke.

Said man was walking out of Kakashi's study to go check on his mate, he ran a hand through his raven locks as he walked down the hallway. She was out of his sight for two seconds and she was bitten by that bastards snakes, his hands curled into fists; that shouldn't have ever happened. He should have been there to protect her and their unborn child but he was careless. He spun on his heel ramming his fist through the wall, the sting of the skin splitting open weakened the guilt he felt but only for a moment.

"You know there are better ways to handle your anger than taking it out on the wall." Sasuke turned his head to face the direction that voice was coming from, his jaw dropped when he saw his father standing in the hallway.

"Father" he said surprised, " I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon."

"Word travels fast when your youngest son get a slayer pregnant." He spoke.

Sasuke hung his head " that's not how I wanted you to find out about Sakura."

He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, " I understand, I'm not happy about it but there's not much we can do about it at the moment now is there?"

A smirk appeared on his features, "would you like to meet her?"

They walked down the hallway together catching up on the things they have missed. They got to the door and could hear voices chatting in the room, he slowly opened the door to find a raven haired women sitting next to Sakura, braiding her soft pink hair.

"Oh Sasuke my dear." The raven haired women moved swiftly across room to wrap her around her youngest son. He smiled softly, and returned the hug.

"Well I see you two have already met." He stated, looking from his mother to his mate. She blushed slightly and smiled, he could see she was still tired even though she tried to hide it. She shifted slightly to sit up as he walked over.

"Well you already met my mother Mikoto, and this is my father Fugaku; Father this is Sakura."

Fugaku walked over and took her small hand gently in his " it's nice to meet you Sakura, although I wish the circumstances were better."

"Your brother has filled me in on the most recent events and I believe we should relocate; that includes Naruto and his mate as well. The risk of staying here is too great, and we are too close the threat." Fugaku stated, not giving them much of choice but to nod in agreement. His parents left the room leaving the two live birds alone.

" Where are we going to go?" She asked softly.

He put his arm around her pulling her closer to his chest, while placing his other hand softly on her belly.

"I'm not sure, but I know it'll be safer than here. It's too easy for him to get to you here, plus he knows the lay out of this home like the back of his hand. He use to work fornmy parents before he decided to go crazy and build a newborn army." He traced her face with his fingers, stoping st her chin to tilt her head up. He kissed her softly, causing her cheeks to have a slight pink tint to them.

" I know but I've never been away from this place, the area I mean. I've lived her my whole life, it's home."

 _Boom!_ They jumped, at the sound as their goofy blond friend crashed through the door, followed by his shy mate.

"Naruto are you okay?" She asked softly, pulling little splinters out of his arm as he stood up. He shook the dirt and debris off his body and out of his hair.

Of course, I forgot that my clones can mirror my attack power." He laughed a little, he looked over seeing a startled Sakura and and pissed off Uchiha. "Oh man Sakura I'm so sorry." He rushed over taking a seat next her offering her a big but gentle hug.

She laughed and patted him on his head "It wouldn't feel right without you busting through the door." Sasuke watched as she laughed at Naruto's antics, while Hinata was still pulling splitters from his arms. He couldn't help but watch her, she fit in so well with the people she was supposed to hate, the people she was taught to hate. He could she finally let her guard down. She trusted them just as much as they trusted her.

Militia returned to the room with suitcases in tow, "Well I packed your bags, Naruto and Hinata go gather your thingsnim sorry I ran out time to grab your stuff, but you know how Fugaku is once he gets his mind set something he doesn't shut up up until it's done. Now Sasuke help Sakura down to the carriage." She turned and swiftly exited the room leaving the teens slightly confused.

" I didn't know they meant we were leaving tonight." Naruto said bouncing outta the room pulling the poor girl behind him to go pack their stuff. Sasuke chuckled as the left the room with Naruto swearing. He moved to stand up, he turned to Sakura who was trying to stand but before her feet hit the ground he lswept her up into his arms and was making his way outside. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the sun was blocked by little storm clouds rolling in. The cool breeze felt nice on her hot skin, she looked to see Naruto was already out there loading the bags on top of the carriage tying them down. She noticed their was one in front of the one Sasuke was carrying her too. It was simple but elegant, with the Uchiha fan on the back. She noticed the horses were all black, and their eyes were red.

"I thought vampire horses were a myth." She said looking up at Sasuke, he simply smirked and placed her inside the second carriage and closed the door. The seat were soft, there were silk curtains hangin on the sides of the windows, the floor was wooden. She looked up to see Hinata, and smiled.

"Don't they ride with us?" She asked.

"No, its custom for the males to run beside their mates, protecting them. It's an old tradition, they believe that being on the outside they can prevent the threat from getting anywhere near us." She smiled softly, Sakura leaned back into the seat as they began to move listening to the murmurs off the two boys talking outside the carriage. She smiled as they began to bicker like they always do.

" I feel like we've gone back in time." She laughed "it's been years since I've seen anyone travel like this." She slid over and opened the little window letting the cool breeze flow in.

"My parents like older traditions and I doubt they'll ever come into the present. My mother still wear and owns Victorian style clothing and as do a lot of the higher clans clans. There is a certain beauty that they don't want to lose, where the women does not fight but will if she must, she's always dressed in the most elegant clothing." She listened as he explained why his parents were stuck in the past but she could understand why. She always loves the Victorian Era, the clothing was beautiful amount other things. "My mother has the ability to stay two steps ahead of any situation making her an excellent fighter. She has saved my fathers neck a few times."

"Ah, the queen must protect her king" she smiled, laying down on the seat she began to slowly drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I know I've been MIA for awhile and I apologize deeply for it. I finally got my computer back so I can start writing again. My family has fallen on some hard times; if I don't update every day or every week don't worry I have not forgotten about you guys or this story. I love you guys and thank you for all the hits and a reviews!

Much love xoxox

When Sakura finally came too they has stopped in a small town; when she opened the door to get out Sasuke was there holding out his hand to help her climb down. She smiled and took his hand; they walked around the town still holding hands. She smiled at the kids playing while their parents worked in their shops. Most of these kids were covered in dirt, and their clothes were torn. The more she looked around the more she seemed to notice that this town was a poor town, the prices were a little on the high side but they needed money to feed their children.

"We're not too far from my parent's castle." Sasuke said softly trying to break Sakura away from her thoughts. "They house a lot of traveling vampires, so they're might be people you meet that you'll see every day and some are only there for a night."

She subconsciously scooted close to, if they found out she was a hunter they would surely try and kill here right?

Almost sensing his mates distress he stopped and placed his finger lightly on her chin making her look up at him. He kissed her soft lips; his fingers traveled from her chin to her cheek, she leaned into his hand and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Sasuke." She whispered softly.

The happy couple made their way back after getting snacks and food for his pregnant mate and friends. Sakura and Hinata were left in the carriage as the boy went to hunt.

"It's so weird; I didn't know Sasuke had to hunt. I feel kind of dumb for not knowing what he was doing when he would randomly sneak out in the middle of the night when he thought I was asleep." She said sarcastically, taking a bite out something sweet.

The sun was starting to set; the sky was a beautiful mix of orange and pinks, she folded her arms and placed them on the small window ledge waiting for her love to come back to they could start moving again. She sighed and stepped out letting the cold air hit her hot skin, she didn't realize how hot she was until she stepped outside. She placed her hand on her swollen belly; "You awful hyper today are you?" she whispered.

She moaned as a pain shot up her back and in her stomach; "Sakura, dear are you okay?" Mikoto stepped out of her carriage and made her way towards her daughter.

"Pain." Was all she was able to get out before she dropped to her knees; the cry she was trying to hold back finally came out.

"Sakura!" Hinata followed suit, she knelt over the trembling pinkette; "She's going to have the baby!"

Her breathe started to become labored, the sweating pooling off her skin as the pain began to increase;"Sakura I need you to breathe and I know it sounds crazy but I need you to relax okay? You have to stay calm or you'll her Sarada." Hinata stated calmly.

"We need to get her back inside and find Sas-" she was cut off as the man she was talking about appeared next to his fallen mate. "We need blankets and pillows to help make her as comfortable as possible."

"I'll run into town and get some more." He simply walked forward and kissed Sakura's forehead "Hang in there sis, you can do it." He whispered and was off before anyone could stop him.

Hinata and Mikoto made bed on the floor out of pillows and blankets they had; his father went off to refill the water supply. Sasuke stood there holding his mate as she whimpered in pain; he wished he could take some of it away but he knew there was nothing he could except be there for her. He slowly walked in and placed her down taking her small delicate hand in his; he leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers.

"Hang in there Sakura; I'm right here." He whispered.

He watched as Hinata tore some rags and placed them in the water and placing the rag on Sakura's forehead. "I have to check and see how far along you are okay?" Sakura simply nodded.

Sakura let out a cry of pain and squeezed Sasuke's hand so hard he thought she was going to break it; "Sakura when I tell you to push I need you to push okay?" Hinata said calmly.

Mikoto and Sasuke help her hand and legs as Hinata had asked them too; if he wasn't already pale Sasuke was now. He had seen men get their head torn off and even split in two but this was nothing compared to that. He was watching the love of his life bring another person in this world that he already loved more than life itself. Sakura was giving him a family; she was showing him the peaceful side of life that he had never known. He had a mother, father and a brother, but never did he feel this kind of warmth from their love.

"PUSH!" Hinata yelled and with a battle cry Sakura pushed.

She fell back panting; tears falling from her cheek as Hinata yelled for her to push again. With all her strength she pushed again; Hinata called for her to push one more time. She held onto their hands and pushed as hard as she could.

"I see the head! Here she comes!" Hinata yelled happily.

Soon the small space was filled with the wailing of a baby, she placed the small baby on Sakura's chest "Sarada, it's nice to meet you." Sakura cried as Sasuke held them both even a small tear fell from his eye. Mikoto cried with joy as she watched her son, daughter, and grandchild. She has never seen her son this happy and it warmed her heart to be able to see it.

Hinata began to clean Sakura up "How are you feeling Sakura?" she asked softly "Sasuke, Mikoto can you take baby Sarada outside so I can change the sheets and get Sakura comfortable?"

The pair did as she asked but he didn't leave before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead; outside his parents gushed over how much Sarada looked like him but had Sakura soft features. Naruto came back with some more blankets; he knocked softly giving them to his mate as she closed the door he turned to see his niece and couldn't help but cry with happiness.

"Would you like to hold her Naruto?" Mikoto asked softly.

He peered at the bundle wrapped in her arms and nodded "Hey there." He whispered.

Sarada reached up with her tiny hand and grabbed the tip of his finger; she cooed as he spoke to her. Hinata stepped out walking over to the small bundle of joy and taking her from Naruto gently "We need to let the family bond now." She said as she kissed his cheek; handing the baby to Sasuke and ushering him into the small space where a make shift bed was made. He climbed in kicking his shoes off; placing little Sarada next to her sleeping mother. He sat on the seat watching his two beautiful ladies as they peacefully slept with a true smile on his face.

They set off for their new home with a new Uchiha member in tow; Mikoto was ready to show the world the newest addition to the Uchiha family but they were unaware of the nightmare watching their every move waiting to take the new member.

Hmmm what do you think will happen next?

Will I keep it peaceful or will a family be ripped apart and shaken to its very core?


End file.
